fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nicktoons Show (2015)
'''The Nicktoons Sho''w '''is a new half-hour show. Plot After Mr. Turner left his wife and Timmy, Timmy became more miserable and Poof and Sparky thought poofing up a dinner theater for cartoons would cheer him up and it did. Main Characters '''Timmy T. Turner '(Voiced by Tara Strong) - The club's host. 'Spongebob Squarepants '(Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The cook/Head-waiter of the club/Co-owner. 'Dudley Puppy '(Voiced by Jerry Trainor) - The parking attendant of the club. 'Korra '(Voiced by Janet Varney) - The reservasion clerk of the club whom Dudley has a crush on. 'Po Ping '(Voiced by Jack Black) - The bookeeper of the club. 'Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, And Privet '(Voiced by Tom McGrath, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio and James Patrick Stuart) - The security guards of the club. Other characters 'Mrs. Turner '(Voicedby Susanne Blakeslee) - Timmy's mother who knows about Timmy's job. 'Handlebar Harry, Chuck the Clucker and Boing Boing Betty '(Voiced by Kath Soucie, Jonathan Malen and Tabitha St. Germain) - The youngest Disrespectoid Trio, they service as a Walter and Stadler-like team and they are commonly shown with the other Disrespectoids (who are background characters). 'Poof '(Voiced by Tara Strong) - Timmy's God-brother who services as the club's mascot and is normally seen looking at the guests of the club or helping Betty try to make a good impression on Donny. Episodes 'Plot - '''When Mr. Turner leaves his wife and Timmy, Timmy becomes upset and miserable and his friends were too busy for him so Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky poof him up a dinner theater club contesting all of the Nicktoons (and his crew/friends Spongebob, the Penguins, Korra, Po and Dudley). Season 1 #'Pilot - 'Doidle, the favorite pet of Timmy's evil-babysitter Vicky, becomes a prima donna when Timmy reluctantly allows him to do a musical number with Dudley. Doidle even gets his own dressing room and star billing, but Timmy draws the line when the dog asks to change the show's title to ''The Doidle Show. When Doidle locks himself in his dressing room and refuses to perform, Scooter does the number with Kitty Katswell instead. #'Witch Dog? - '''When Private overhears Korra, Timmy, and Dudley talking about getting rid of "that penguin," he thinks they're talking about him, only to find out later it's actually Po's teddy penguin that everyone is badmouthing. #'Dudley's Act - 'Dudley works on a new act -- jokes on any subject -- and drives everyone crazy. Finally, he gets on stage and asks for any word. Boing Boing Betty call his bluff by yelling out: "Body Fat!" #'Robot Timmy's dad - 'Vicky sends a mechanical, wind-up TV show host, an exact duplicate of Timmy's dad. The robot harasses Kermit and flirts with his mother. #'A lotta phone calls - 'Backstage, Dudley answers the phone a lot. Throughout the episode, Trixie Tang parodies her combative image. She battles with several oher Nicktoons, including Rico Penguin, who's backing her on drums in her closing number, "Lean on Me". #'The Gofer Girl - 'when the girl that likes Timmy named Tootie applies for a job as go-fer. when Timmy remarks that she doesn't look like a gopher. Tootie explains that she'll go-fer apple juice, she'll go-fer sandwitches, she'll go-fer anything Timmy says he doesn't have the money to hire her, until Tootie mentions that Vicky is her sister and she will hurt Timmy if he doesn't accept her as a go-fer. #'The Fairy Problem - 'The Nicktoons Theater is plagued by a variety of fairy-related problems, both onstage and off. First, they flub their act and crash through the stage flood. Backstage, Cosmo throws himself at an uninterested Timmy and then jealously interrupts his onstage Talk Spot, physically threatening Mr. Krabs, whom he thinks is horning in on his godchild. The feud continues in the Panel of Thoughts as Eugene throws fairy slurs around. #'Telephone, Dumphone - 'Tootie talks Dudley into doing "the telephone pole bit," and Dudley practices dutifully until he finds out what the bit is: Dudley dresses up as a public telephone, and Tootie asks what his name is. "Mike Oznowiczki," Dudley says, and Tootie exclaims, "Oh, so ''you're the telephone Pole!" #'Po wants a Spot - '''When he's unable to get a spot on the show, Po asks Tootie to be his manager. Tootie advises Po to do a rock act, banging on a large rock with a mallet. Later, Po tries his hand at female impersonation, wearing a dress and a blonde wig. Tootie gives up managing when Po eats her contract. #'Embarrassed - 'Embarrassed about being the "token person" on the show,Timmy's mom is dressed up as a giant chicken. This plot is developed in only two skits. #'Foolish Mrs Turner - 'Timmy cuts his mom's scheduled song so she won't look foolish following Trixie Tang. He tells her that "there are singers and there are singers," making her think that he doesn't want her to show up with Trixie. #'Jealous - 'Timmy becomes jealous when His mom, Dudley, Korra and Tootie rave about Spongebob. At the end, Spongebob admits that he's jealous of Timmy; he's always wanted to be a human. #'Revenge - 'Dudley has a plan to get back at Harry, Chuck and Betty when he does his act, but is crushed when he's replaced by Squidward. Dudley and Squidward end up performing together, and sing "Side by Side." A mouse appears frequently in the sketches and skits. #'Banana Sketch - 'Dudley performs the famous "banana sketch," which everyone has heard of except Timmy. When Timmy asks Rarity and Dudley to tell him what it is, they laugh too hard to explain it. #'Bad Gags - 'Dudley brings a series of deliveries to Timmy, pestering the godchild with lousy gags. #'Fake Love - 'To make her son jealous, Mrs. Turner instructs Tootie to tell him that Mr. Krabs is in love with her. Timmy finds out that it's all a trick, and Mrs. Turner karate-kicks everybody. #'Stuck - 'Dudley gets stuck in a magician's trick cabinet. The cabinet is dragged onstage so that he can perform his act -- and at the end of the act, two fairy stagehands tip the box over so he can take a bow. Sandy Cheeks blows up the cage before the end of the show so that Dudley can escape. #'Makeover -''' Mrs. Turner puts on a wig and makeup to try to make herself look younger. #'Ghosts, Monsters and Vampires - '''In honor of Marilyn Manson, the show is filled with monsters, ghosts, vampires and spooky situations. A three headed monster auditions for the show: "We sing!" "No, we dance!" "No, we tell jokes!" #'Beauties and the Mutants - 'When a human version of Rarity shows up unexpectedly on the show, she begs Timmy to let her do a big opening number. Harry and Chuck are so impressed with Rarity's beauty that they start to fight over which one of them will get to pursue her, and they finally decide to flip for her. Chuck wins by flipping himself into the air, then goes backstage to woo her with some smooth talk and an African berry bush that grows three feet an hour (more if it rains!). #'The Killer of the Show - 'Timmy is skeptical when everyone backstage is terrorized by "the Killer of the Nicktoons Show." There turns out to be one, though -- Discord, a monster-like dragon who performed in the show years ago. After being panned by the critics, he vowed never to perform there again, and not to let anyone else perform either. He warns the Nicktoons, "Leave or be doomed!" #'Dudley's Agent - 'Dudley's agent, Monique, negotiates Dudley's contract with Timmy. Timmy ends up offering Dudley ten times as much money; unfortunately, Dudley made nothing before. "Yeah, and don't forget," Monique says, "I get ten percent of that." #'A Plan of Quiting - 'Tired of the "embarrassingly square" theme song, bass player Jennifer informs Timmy that she and the band are quitting. Timmy says their conductor Rita will write a new theme, but Jessica refuses: "She wrote the first one, shorty." Jessica performs his idea for a new theme, a dreadful Cappa-esque piece called "Deadly Brats." Timmy won't use it, so the band leaves. The closing theme is performed solo by Private on the piano. #'Replused Love - 'Mrs. Turner is repulsed when Po tells her that he loves her. Timmy tries to help by asking his mom if she would like to go to dinner with Mr. Krabs -- and when she accepts, he fixes her up with Po. Everybody gets karate-kicked. Season 2 #'Helping Out - 'Timmy lets Dudley help plan the show, and the band is so happy with Dudley's scheduling of "Lullaby of Candyland" as the closing number that they elect him an honorary hip person. Jennifer gives him a pair of shades, which cause Dudley to stumble around in the dark for most of the episode. Unfortunately, Dudley has asked Deltoid Donny to play bass for the closing. Disappointed by his ultimately explosive performance, the band votes to "de-shade" Dudley. #'Payroll Wrestling - 'Timmy can't make payroll ($27.14), but Vicky says she'll give him the money if he puts "good old-fashioned entertainment" back in the show -- meaning sumo wrestlers. Only one shows up, an old (but very tough) man named Big K. But when Harry refuses to wrestle him, Betty is forced to step into the ring, disguised as "The Fat Disser." When K body slams her, however, an enraged Donny knocks him out. #'Hiding - 'Dudley is so intimidated by the thought of meeting the first nicktoon Doug Funnie, "the King of Nicktoons," that he spends the whole show hiding from the guest star. His flimsy disguises don't fool Timmy or Tootie, but when Dudley finally overhears Doug saying that he'd like to do a song-and-dance with him, Dudley springs out of hiding, and the pair performs "The Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song" together dressed like Spongebob (much to Squidward and The Disrespectoids annoyment). #'Real-Life Audition - '''Private auditions real penguins for his dancing penguin act. Due to a last-minute cancellation, he finally gets on stage, but his penguin Jamie hardly moves. # Category:Nicktoons